A Malfoy in Ravenclaw
by Samantha9252
Summary: Harry Potter is not who everyone thought he was.
1. The Missing Son

A Malfoy in Ravenclaw

The Missing Son

Lucius' POV

I was strolling along the grounds of my manor, contemplating the life that I have lived. Everything in my life was perfect except for one thing. I had a beautiful wife and two adorable twin boys. There is only one slight problem with that statement. Of the two boys, I was only given the opportunity to know one of them. The other one was kidnapped a year and a half later. As I continue my stroll, I contemplate what my life would have been like had I been given the opportunity know my other son. It has been nearly 14 years since I last saw my oldest son. Narcissa and I still have hope that one day, our little boy will be found. I hope it is soon and before his 17th birthday.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

Harry's POV

The Boy Who Live

I was once again reliving one of the worst days in my life. Me and my fellow champion, Cedric Diggory were in the graveyard and within seconds he was hit with a green light that ended his life forever and changed the lives of many.

"CEDRIC! NO CEDRIC!" I shouted in my dream.

"BOY!" Someone called in the distance. Without a warning, my bruised body was flung out of my bed and onto the unforgiving wooden floor. As I looked up, I saw my uncle's beefy face snarling at me in anger. I knew I was going to be punished. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to begin, hoping above all else that it will end soon. The belt came quickly. 1, 2, 3,… I eventually lost track. Sometime later, I blacked out and knew no more.

3rd POV

Several miles away, two alarms were going off. However, these were not ordinary alarms. One alarm was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the headmaster's office. The headmaster of Hogwarts paled when he realized which one was going off and what it meant. Harry Potter was in danger.

He was too busy to go and check on Harry, however. This meant that one of his professors would have to go for him. All of the professors were gone for the summer holidays except for one, and normally he would not call upon him, but hopefully the fact that Harry was in danger would mean more than who and what he symbolized to this professor. He sent his phoenix with a message to the professor, requesting that he must see him immediately.

The other alarm was at the Ministry of Magic in the Child Welfare Department. This startled the man on duty for this department quite badly, for the alarm was shrill sound. However, it was effective in getting the man's attention. The fact that this alarm was going off was an indicator that one of the British magical worlds many children was in danger. He automatically sent a patronus to child welfare auror service. This was like the Auror department, with one slight difference. This was only used in extreme cases and it was only to be used for kids under the age of 17. While he was waiting for them to arrive, he grabbed his coat and prepared to leave as soon as the aurors had arrived and he had debriefed them on the situation.


	3. And the Truth shall Set You Free? Part 1

Snape's POV

I sighed in annoyance as I made my way towards Potter's house. I had so many other goals that I could be accomplishing right now if it weren't for the fact that I had been assigned the _honorable_ task of checking up on Potter's wellbeing. Stupid Potter.

When I arrive at Number 4, Privet Drive; I notice that the front door to the house was already open. But, I ignore this little detail, and continue to make my way into the house. "Point me Potter." I mutter. My wand points up the stairs. As I begin my journey towards the upper half of the house, I notice the stillness and silence and out of precaution, I keep my wand at the ready.

"Point me Potter." I say when I arrive at the top of the stairs. My wand points me to the right, and I turn myself in that direction, but the first thing that I notice was that there was only one door in that direction. The second thing was the fact that the door had many locks on it. The final thing that I notice was the fact that the door was already open.

I silently open the door in the hopes of catching the intruder of guard should it be necessary. My years as a spy immediately went into affect as soon as the door was open and I was able to take in the mess and people in the room. There had to be at least nine people. Five of the nine had their wands pointing towards a large, fat man, a horse faced lady, and walrus boy all lying petrified on the floor. The last one was bent over something that was out of my eyesight. I couldn't find Potter anywhere. I nonverbally recast the spell, and my wand pointed me in the direction of the bent man. I slowly began to make my way over to the bent man, but as soon as I came into the line of vision of one of the guards, he turned and pointed his wand at me. I froze with my hands up, to signal that I meant no harm.

"I was sent by Professor Dumbledore," I informed the group at large. The guard looking at me looked confused but nodded. I continued to my journey towards the bent man. As the distance between the bent man and me closed, I was able to gain a better look as to what it was that he was looking at. I nearly stumbled at the sight before me. On the floor was a bruised and unconscious Harry Potter.

As soon as I overcame my shock, I quickly closed the distanced, and crouched next to the man that was clearly working to stabilize Potter. He glanced at me as I began to remove several healing potions from my robes. "Professor Snape", he said.

"Mister Chamberlin," I nodded in acknowledgment. "When did you arrive?"

"I arrived 5 minutes ago to see that giant man on the floor beating up an already unconscious Harry Potter," he replied. "As soon as we insured that the man could not attack him any further, I began healing him with some of the potions that I brought, but even with your potions, Professor, he is going to need to go St. Mungos." I nodded in agreement. I could not speak because I was too angry to be able to control the tone in which I spoke. Part of the anger was aimed at myself for not being able to realize what was going on. Seeing the scars on Potter's body was a clear indication that this was not the first time. I was also angry with the rest of the Hogwarts staff for not being able to identify what was going on. I fought down my anger with great difficulty in order to say, "I'll take him. Where are his things?" I looked around and saw that Potter's owl was already in her cage, but Potter's trunk was nowhere to be found.

"I shall have one of the guards go look," Chamberlin said. "McPartlin, if you would?"

"Yes sir." He responds as he leaves to go and search for Potter's trunk.

"Mr. Chamberlin, if it isn't too much to ask, I request that you keep this information quiet. Everyone in the wizarding world knows Potter's name. In order to keep the gossip at bay, discretion and privacy are necessary. Will it be possible?" I asked.

"It is, Professor Snape." he replies. I nod, and we continue to work in silence to stabilize Potter until the guard comes back five minutes later with Potter's trunk. But, he looks angry.

"I found the trunk, but the location of the trunk was in small cupboard under the stairs. There was blood in there." He said. Chamberlin and I look at one another. "There was also writing, and it said, 'Harry's Room'." I stand and take the trunk from the guard. I shrink it and then put it in my pocket. I then pick up Potter and proceed to grasp the handle of the owl's cage in my free hand. "I shall take Potter to St. Mungos now." I say.

Chamberlin nods. "We shall meet you there in a few minutes. We just need to bring these three to Child Welfare holding cells and collect the evidence necessary for their trial. While I agree to be discreet with regards to this case, it will be necessary to have these three charged for their crimes," he says as he points towards the three lying petrified on the floor. "I will make the trial a closed trial, however." he informs. I nod in agreement, before I proceed to leave the house. As soon as I am outside, I apparate us to private ward of St. Mungos.


	4. And the Truth shall Set You Free? Part 2

And the Truth Shall Set You Free Part 2

Snape's POV

Professor Snape arrived at the St. Mungos private ward in a record amount of time. His arrival alone was enough to startle the healers working at the desk. But as soon as they saw why he had arrived, they immediately sprang into action. Taking the bruised boy out of the Professor's arms, the rushed him to a private room. Professor Snape followed at a much more sedated pace. His worry hidden.

"Please wait out here Professor," said one of the Healers. Then the door slammed shut. The unusual worry and guilt for Potter had prevented Professor Snape from returning to Hogwarts to inform Dumbledore of the situation. Instead, he waited with a newfound patience that he did not know existed.

After 30 minutes of waiting, the guards from the Child Welfare department arrived.

"Any news?" asked Chamberlin. Professor Snape shook his head.

3rd Person POV (meanwhile inside the operation and recovery room)

The healers were working hard and fast to heal the bruised and beaten up boy. Based off of the scan that they had performed, he was severely malnourished, had several broken bones, and was bruised on the majority of his body.

Another scan that they had performed revealed that the injured boy lying in the bed was wearing a very strong glamour charm. "How many more severe injuries could he be hiding?" The healers wondered.

However, in order to ensure that there patient endured no discomfort or pain, the healers decided that they would tackle that portion last. An hour later, the treatment was complete. The cuts were no longer bleeding, the broken bones were mended, and the bruises had faded. Unfortunately, there was no remedy to aid in healing scars new or old, but they were able to apply a salve that made the scars not stick out as much.

Now it was time to tackle the glamour and unveil all the other issues that could be hidden. It was powerful glamour, however. The removal of the charm would take several minutes.

Before removing the glamour, the healers decided to do one last scan to make sure that they had not missed anything. When the scan said all injuries had been healed, the healers frowned. Why was he wearing glamour then?

"On the count of three." The head healer said. "One… two… three".

A golden beam shot out of the wands, and hit the recovering boy as he lay on the bed. None of the healers were prepared for what they would see once the golden light disappeared. The healers gasped at what they saw once the golden light had been cleared. In the bed, there was no dark haired boy. Instead, in his places was a pale, blonde boy, with a few more inches to add to his previous height. The only thing that remained from his old persona was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Snape's POV

It had been over an hour since Potter had been taken into the healing and recovery room. "How bad could his injuries possibly be?" I wondered. As I was contemplating this question, a healer came out of Potter's room. This immediately caused the six members of the Child Welfare and I to stand with rapt attention, all of us hoping for good news.

"Professor Snape," the healer said, "What did you say his name was?"

"This must be kept a secret in order to protect his identity and situation from the media," I say. "But his name is Harry Potter."

"And what is Harry Potter supposed to look like, Professor?" she asked.

I rose by eyebrow at this silly question. Why would she be asking me such as thing, when the boy was already in their care. They should know what he looks like.

"Just humor me, Professor." She said.

"He has tanned skin, black hair, green eyes, and a lightning scar on his forehead." I said.

"Professor, were you aware of the fact that he had a glamour charm on?" she asked. My eyebrows rose in surprise. I shook my head. "The reason why I ask you this question Professor is because with the exception of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, every other description is wrong."

"Wrong?" I ask.

"Come see for yourself, Professor." She says.

"Do you mind if we join you?" asked Chamberlin. "We have a few questions we want to ask Mr. Potter."

"You can come in," said the healer, "but he's not awake yet." With that we followed the healer into Potter's healing room. Even the simplest expectation could not have prepared me for what I saw. Upon seeing the young man laying the bed, I, Severus Snape, one of the most graceful men on the planet, had my second stumble in less than 24 hours. My jaw dropped to the ground, and all I could do was stare.

In front of me, there was no James Potter look alike. Instead, in front of, there was an almost exact same replica of Lucius and Draco Malfoy.


	5. An Early Wake Up Call

Lucius Malfoy's POV

It was late at night, and Draco, Narcissa, and I were fast asleep. Without any warning at all, my house elf popped into mine and Narcissa's room and woke us up.

"What's going on, Lucius?" My wife asked.

"I have no idea," I said. "What is it that you want elf? We are trying to sleep."

"I am sorry master, but Mister Snape is in the floo wanting to talk to you. He said it was urgent." The elf said.

Narcissa and I looked at each other in surprise. Severus Snape calling at this hour? "Did he tell you the purpose for the call?" I said after a minute.

"No master, all he said was to wake you up because he needed to talk to you urgently." The elf replied.

"Very well, tell him that I will be down in a minute." I said. The elf nodded and popped away.

"I'll go with you, Lucius. I haven't seen Severus in ages." Narcissa said as she got out of bed and put on her silk nightgown. I nodded in agreement knowing that there was no point in arguing with her when she had her mind made up.

We quietly ascended the stairs so that we wouldn't wake up Draco, who was sleeping in the room by the stairs. Why he chose that room I will never know.

Snape's POV 1 hour prior to waking up the Malfoy parents

As soon as I saw the blonde boy in front of me, I instinctively knew who he was. Just to be sure, I asked the healer to cast a identitying spell on the boy. On a piece of parchment, the following appeared:

Birth Name: Cepheus Abraxas Lucius Malfoy

Adopted Name: Harry James Potter

Birth Parents: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

Siblings: Draco Lucius Cygnus Malfoy

Adopted Parents: James and Lily Potter nee Evans

Siblings: none

Side note: A glamour charm was cast upon the person mentioned above by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore on June 5th, 1981.

"Albus Dumbledore has a lot to answer for", said Chamberlin. I turned around in surprise having forgotten that he was there. "I apologize for startling you Professor, but we have been looking for the missing son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy ever since he went missing. No spell, potion, or object would help us locate him."

I nodded my head, knowing all this information was true. I was informed that the Malfoy oldest son had been kidnapped, and every time I went over to their house, it was heart breaking to think that Lucius and Narcissa would never get the opportunity to know their son. Draco wanted siblings, but unknowingly did have one. He was never informed about his missing twin brother. But here, lying in the hospital room, recovering from a severe beating from a man he was never related to was the missing member of the Malfoy family. I mentally grinned and the mentally shuddered knowing what their reactions would be when they find out that their missing son had been found. Potter, no Cepheus, was still not awake.

"I'll be back," I told the room at large, "I'm going to go get the Malfoy parents and let them know that there missing son has been found." They all nodded.

I went to the St. Mungos Private Ward fireplace, and fire called the Malfoy residence. "Tibby," I said as soon as the call had been connected, the elf in question popped into the room.

"How can Is be of service to Mr. Snape?" asked the elf.

"Go get Lucius Malfoy, I have something urgent to tell him and it cannot wait until he is awake." I said. The elf bowed and then popped away to get the Malfoy. As soon as the elf was gone, I allowed a grin to appear on my face. I could not wait to surprise my friend.

About two minutes later, the elf popped back into the room and informed me that Lucius and Narcissa will be down in two minutes. The grin on my face widened. "Double the fun!" I thought.

I mentally began to go over what I would say to them. Should I go with short and sweet? Or should I play games and go around in circles until I finally drop the news on them like a sack of potatoes?

"You better have a good reason for waking Narcissa and I up at 4:00 in the morning." Said a grumpy voice. I mentally grinned again. Going around in circles it is. "May I come through?" I asked. He nodded.


	6. The Big Reveal

Lucius's POV

Narcissa and I made ourselves comfortable as we waited for Severus to join us. Within seconds of me sitting comfortably with a cup of tea in our hands, he arrived through the fireplace with a piece of parchment in his hands and a large, mischievous grin on his face. Me and Narcissa looked at each other in alarm. Severus Snape grinning was unusual. Severus Snape grinning mischievously was downright terrifying. During our exchange, Severus had made himself comfortable in his favorite armchair across from us with his cup of tea in one hand and the piece of parchment in the other. He regarded it us for a few moments, the mischievous grin still on his face. Now that he facing us, we could also see it in his eyes.

"Well," I said, "Get on with it. What was so urgent that you had to wake us up at 4 am?" I asked. For a few moments, there was complete silence. He continued to watch us for a few moments. "Severus?" I said. Still, there was silence. About five minutes later, he finally opened his mouth.

"Let me tell you about my evening." He said.

"You woke us up at 4 am to tell us about your evening?" Narcissa asked.

"Let me remind you, you woke us up at 4 am. Couldn't you have told us about your evening at a better hour, say 9 am, when you know Narcissa and I had gotten our full nights rest? We're barely awake standing, let alone sitting." I added.

"I must tell you about my evening now, because I have a surprise for you." He replied. At this, we glared at him.

"Again," I said, "Couldn't this wait until a later time?"

"But, like I said," Severus Said, "This cannot wait until an earlier hour. I need to tell you about my evening now." I sighed and looked towards the stairs that would lead me to my bedroom and my comfortable bed, before I looked at Severus Snape and nodded for him to continue.

He grinned and then said, "Before I was _sooo_ rudely interrupted, I will tell you about my evening. You will not interrupt me again. Once I am done with telling you about my evening, you can make your comments. Not that I anticipate any. If you interrupt me at any point, I will start all over again, and then you will never get back to your comfortable beds. Not that I anticipate you wanting to do so once I have said what I need to say. Lets beginning." I sighed and slouched in my seat as I prepared to be up for the rest of the evening, He knew I wouldn't be able to last the entire time with him talking and me not interrupting. I glanced at Narcissa with a mournful gaze hoping she could do something about the nuisance sitting in our living room. But all she did was conjure up a cup of coffee for all three of us along with milk and sugar. I hate coffee I thought. But I sighed, took a sip, and turned my undivided attention to the black robed man sitting in front of me and bit my tongue in the unlikely hope that I would be able to hold my tongue and not interrupt him for the rest of the evening. I really don't want to be here.

"Let me tell you about my evening," he said, "It was around 11 at night. I was brewing the wolfsbane potion. I was trying to find a new way to either create it or find a complete cure for it. So far it was going well. Both the night and the potion, I mean." He said. I rolled my eyes at this. Narcissa and I had completely understood what he meant by that, but why was he rambling. He was never one to ramble for long periods of time.

"As I was working on the potion, Albus Dumbledore came in and assigned me a very important mission." He continued. This peaked my interest. Anything with Dumbledore and Severus meant a mission to fight or find out information about the Dark Lord. "The reason for this visit was unlike anything before. Some of his previous visits included trying to talk to former death eaters and find out what they knew and talking to potential DADA professors to see if any of them might have information on the Dark Lord." He said. I once again glared at Severus. I already knew all this information, but I was still curious.

"The reason for this visit was for me to go and check up on Harry Potter. Apparently one of the many alarms regarding Potter had gone off in his office, but neither he nor anyone else could go and check up on Potter. So he asked me. Which is very lucky for you." I raised my eyebrow at this, but I nodded at him to show that I was listening. "Of course I protested for a bit, saying that Potter was fine and probably suffering from an overdose of sweets." At this his eyes furrowed and looked distant as if he was remember something unpleasant. "Eventually I agreed." He said. "But I decided to wait for a few minutes and continued to work on my potion. Six minutes later I walked to the apparition point outside of Hogwarts and apparated to Potter's former home." I opened my mouth to ask a question, but he said, "Ah, ah, ah. No interruptions. Not even for questions." I glared at him. "Where was I," he said, "Ah yes I had gotten to the part where I apparated to his former home. I had arrived to see the door open, but it never registered in my mind that something might have happened. So I continued my journey, went up the stairs, and turned to the door that my wand had pointed to. The door had several locks on the outside along with about six aurors from the Child's Welfare department."

Mine and Narcissa's eyebrows rose in astonishment at this. We both knew that the only reason why aurors from the Child's Welfare department would get involved was if a child was kidnapped or being abused. I frowned thinking about the role that Child's Welfare department played, they still had not found my missing son.

Snape's POV

I had purposely slipped the fact that the Child's Welfare Service had been there, knowing significantly well what role this particular played in the Malfoys' life. I internally grinned once more knowing fully well that the department had done its job even if it was unexpected and in the least expected way possible.

Lucius's POV

Severus continued on saying, "When I entered the room, five out of the six aurors had their wants pointing to Harry's uncle, aunt, and cousin; but I could not see Harry anywhere?"

"Why didn't you just reuse the Point Me spell?" Narcissa asked. I turned to her with shock and dread as she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock and defeat. Severus grinned, "What did I tell you about interrupting me, even if it was for questions."

"That you would start all over again," Narcissa sighed. He nodded and started the story all over again. Me and Narcissa had to fight the boredom and sleep as he restarted the story all over again. After about what seemed like an hour later, Severus reached point he had stopped at when Narcissa had interrupted him.

"The spell had pointed me in the direction of this door, so I knew that he must be somewhere, so I once again used the location spell." Severus smirked at a blushing Narcissa. "The spell pointed me in the direction of bent auror, but I could not see what he was bending over, so I slowly made my forward towards the bent auror, and as I got closer, I could see exactly what it was that he was bending over." He paused to take a long sip of a coffee. I would have commented on the fact that he was stalling but I did not want to have him start all over again and it also looked like he was about to cry. So I remained silent, as I waited for him to collect himself.

When he began once again, his voice was hoarse, "the bent auror was kneeling over a badly bruised and beaten Harry Potter." He said before pausing once again to take a sip of his coffee. This revelation shocked me. I did not know what to say. I knew that Severus had sworn to protect Harry after Lily had died, so I had no words that would have comforted him. I looked to Narcissa hoping she had something that would help him, but she to was in tears. I silently wrapped my arms around her and drew into a comforting embrace, but I knew Severus would not have appreciated a similar gesture no matter how much I thought he might need one. Therefore when he continued, and that too with strong and unwavering voice, I was shocked and at the same time proud. I knew how strong Severus was, but this just proved it.

"I immediately closed the gap, and began to help the Child Welfare auror, who was working to stabilize and aid Potter, and while he was doing this, he told me he would need to go to St. Mungos despite our aid. I nodded and asked one of the aurors to go and fetch his things when I noticed the trunk and his broom were not in the room. But, as I continued to work, I noticed that there were many scars along Potter's body. This was a clear indicator that this was the first time. I also knew despite all this healing, the scars would never fade. When the guard that left to fetch Potter's things returned, he was very angry. He told the room at large, that there was writing on the wall where his things were found. It said Harry's room. The location for this particular room was the Cupboard under the Stairs on the first floor of the home." Again, he paused. "So I took him to St. Mungos while the aurors took his aunt, cousin, and uncle to a holding cell in the child's welfare department. As soon as I arrived at St. Mungos, the healers took Potter out of my hands and into a healing and recovery room. I did not know what was going on in the room because I was waiting outside. As I was waiting for the healers to complete their work, the auror cards had joined me. An hour after they had taken Potter into the room, one of the healers came out and started asking me some rather odd questions. The first question was what was his name which was quite appropriate had it not been for the fact that he had lightning bolt scar on his forehead."

He once again pauses, but unbeknown to me, he was again stalling. And unbeknown to me, the big reveal was near. "Nevertheless, I answered because I wanted to get to the part on how he was doing and whether or not he was recovering and going to be okay. Instead, she asks her next question, what is Harry Potter supposed to look like? At this, I thought she was dumb. After all, Potter was in the room that she had just left. But told me to humor her. So I told her, Potter was tan, had black hair, green eyes, and lightning bolt scar on her forehead. It was after this that she revealed to me that Potter was wearing a glamour."

Once again Severus paused, but I noticed the gleam of mischief had once again returned to his eyes. What could be so funny I wondered? But I did not dare speak aloud out of fear of him repeating the entire story again. So I simply raised my eyebrow at him, silently asking what could be so funny. He in response to that merely grinned and continued on with his story, "I was surprised by this because I had never noticed. She told me that with exception of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, all of my other descriptions of him were wrong."

"Wrong?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow at me waiting for me to realize my mistake in asking the question. He smiled when he noticed that I had realized my mistake. I closed my eyes and groans. "Severus, I am begging you to not repeat the story all over again. I do not want to hear that Potter had beaten bloody by his relatives and I do not think that Narcissa will be able to handle it." I begged. Like at the beginning, he simply sat there for five minutes with a smirk on his face. Finally, he nodded, and continued on with his story. I, inwardly, sighed with relief.

Severus's POV

"Wrong, I wondered, how is that possible. I have known the boy since he started his schooling at Hogwarts. She told me to come and see for myself. When I went into the room, lying in the bed was a blonde boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead." I paused for a few seconds to see if they had caught on to where I was trying to go with this. "He looked like two people that I know very well, and I instinctively knew who he was." He once again paused to see if they had caught on, but they simply had a confused frown on the face. Time to go in for the kill he thought. "So I asked them to perform an identification spell on the boy, and this was the results," I said as I silently conjured an invisible camera as I handed them the piece of parchment.

Lucius's POV

I looked down at the piece of parchment in front of me and I gasped in shock. Beside me, Narcissa gives a muffled sob. The piece of parchment said:

Birth Name: Cepheus Abraxas Lucius Malfoy

Adopted Name: Harry James Potter

Birth Parents: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

Siblings: Draco Lucius Cygnus Malfoy

Adopted Parents: James and Lily Potter nee Evans

Siblings: none

Side note: A glamour charm was cast upon the person mentioned above by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore on June 5th, 1981.

Our lost son had been found was the only thing that I could process. As I came to terms with the fact that our son was alive, I began to process the other details, including the fact that our son was formerly Harry Potter and that the leader of the light, Dumbledore, had kidnapped our son.

"Is this for real?" Narcissa asked.

"Every part of it," Severus said.

"Including the beatings?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "How long have you known?"

"Since around 3:55 in the morning, I decided to inform you as soon as I knew. That's why I woke you up sooo early." Severus said with a smirk. I chuckled at that.

"Thank you, Severus." Narcissa said, "Can we go see him?" Severus nodded and said, "But I do not know if he will be awake yet."

"Me and Lucius will go change, leave a note for Draco, and then go with you if that is all right." Narcissa said.

"Perfectly fine with me," said Severus.


	7. Reunited at Last

Reunited at Last

Lucius's POV

As soon as Narcissa and I had finished writing our note for Draco, we left for St. Mungos. We were both excited to finally be reunited with our son. As excited as we were, however, there was a hidden fear. We did not know how our son would react. For the majority of his life, he thought he was someone else. There is also the fact that our son was abused by muggles, and he thinks that we are in top ten lists of enemies. Our son had never met Narcissa, but he had met me and Draco and neither one of us had given him a positive impression of our family. This needed to be rectified immediately. But how do we tell him without giving away our position in this war. Of course he has a right to know, but as his former self, he was the Dark Lord's number one enemy. However, it is too risky. Not even Draco knows the entire truth. If I could have told him sooner while he was Harry that we did not support the Dark Lord, he would have been willing to give us a chance. However, the last time that he had seen me was at in the graveyard after the Dark Lord had returned. I really want him to except us. I also realize that it will be impossible to keep him a secret from the Dark Lord. On top of all of this, Draco, Narcissa, and I will need to do something to help him overcome the abuse that he endured while he was Harry Potter.

As all of this was going to through my head, we had arrived at my son's door at St. Mungo's. As Severus placed his hand on the door handle, Narcissa grabbed onto my hand and gripped it tight. I knew she was nervous and worried, and while it was a rule for Malfoys to never show their emotion, I could not fault her for the emotions she was feeling. It would be hypocritical of me considering the fact I was just as nervous as she was. We were about to meet our long lost son after he had been missing for nearly 14 years. I gripped her hand tightly back in response in order to give her my comfort, strength, and support.

Severus looked at us for confirmation to proceed forward with opening the door and entering the room. After a deep breath in, in order to quench our nerves as much as possible, I nodded. He fully turned the handle and pushed the door open.

When we entered the room, there was only one person there. He was pale and blonde, and he way lying seemingly comfortable under the hospital sheets. He was still asleep with no sign of waking up for a couple of more hours. I wonder if they gave him a sleeping potion to aid him. Along with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, the young man had many scars littering his body. Narcissa let out a shaky gasp beside me as soon as she saw him, and a small grin adorned my face as we laid our eyes on our son for the first time in 14 years.

"I shall go inform the healers that you are here," said Severus as he was leaving.

Hey everyone,

At this point in the story, I want to take the time and opportunity to thank everyone for commenting, favoriting, or subscribing to story. I truly appreciate it. I want to inform everyone that I will don author notes to often, but I shall do this on occasion to personally to thank all of you for your support and to update you on where the story is going. As of right now, I am writing chapter by chapter without a real direction in mind. I do not know if I want to follow the original plot line or create on my own. I also am one of those types of authors that likes to leave the reader in suspense. So the next chapter could easily feature the first interaction between "Harry" and his real parents or it could not. But I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this story, and I look forward to reading your comments if you choose to leave any.

Thanks,

Samantha9252


	8. We Meet at Last

Severus Snape's POV

By the time I had returned from informing the healers that the Malfoy parents had arrived, Lucius and Narcissa had settled themselves on the left and right of their son, each holding one of his hands. As anticipated, their expressions were solemn, but in their eyes, there was a glimmer of hope. Even I was nervous with how my oldest godson would react. As far as he is aware, I hated him and I never did anything to dispute that.

I silently sat in the chair opposite of the bed that Cepheus was occupying.

"Severus," I turned my attention to the matriarch of the Malfoy family, "Do you think he will accept and forgive us?" Narcissa asked.

"I do not know," I replied. "I do not know how he will react to me finding him, let alone how he will react to you." Narcissa nodded in understanding. "I can only hope that he gives us a chance to explain. Dumbledore always said that as Harry Potter, he was very forgiving, but I do not know how true that statement is."

"I cannot believe Dumbledore kidnapped our son." Lucius said. I nodded my head in agreement. "Were the Potters even aware that Harry Potter was actually our son?"

"I do not know, Lucius. I want to get answers too, but I am afraid of what Dumbledore will do once he realizes that you and I both know the truth. I have yet to return to Dumbledore to inform him about the status of Harry Potter." I replied.

"What about your spy duties, Severus?" Narcissa asked. "How will this affect your relationship with Dumbledore and Dark Lord? I certainly don't want Cepheus anywhere near the Dark Lord. It will be obvious that we kept him a secret from him, and it will be obvious as to whom he formerly was. Even in this form, it is quite clear who he was. He still has the lightning bolt scar after all."

"I honestly do not know what to do Narcissa. I am quite worried because the only reason why I was able to escape Azkaban was because Dumbledore ensured it. I also do not want to quit working for Hogwarts. Despite what everyone thinks, I do love my job and my students. Plus, how else am I supposed to protect Draco and now, Cepheus from the rest of Hogwarts and Dumbledore? What will you with Cepheus? Will he go to Hogwarts and get resorted or will he go to Hogwarts and remain in Gryffindor? Are you even planning to send him to Hogwarts?" I asked.

"We haven't decided what to do yet." Lucius replied. "But, if he were to be sent to Hogwarts, whether he wants to get resorted or not will be his decision." I nodded. "As for Dumbledore doing anything to your position, I will ensure that the board supports you, and if Dumbledore does try to do anything with regards putting you in Azkaban, I will come up with a plan to ensure that you remain out of Azkaban." I once again nodded my head.

"For now lets focus on Cepheus and ensure that he is okay." I said. The other two nodded their head in agreement.

I silently transferred our uncomfortable St. Mungos chairs into leather chairs, before leaning back appreciatively in order to wait for Cepheus to wake up. Who knows how long it will be?

Cepheus's (formerly Harry) POV

For a long time, I thought of nothing. I was simply drifting in a black void, not knowing left from right, up from down. I did nothing to fight it of course. I was pleased with where I was.

Sometime later, instead of simply just drifting and floating along, I was suddenly plummeting to the ground, unable to grab hold of something in order to break my fall. Before I knew it, I had hit the bottom, and light was filtering into the room, but I still could not see anything. What is going on, I wonder. I wonder if a portkey had taken me somewhere. The motions that I had just experienced certainly felt like it. Wait if that is the case, where am I? Was I kidnapped? Did Voldemort get past the blood wards and kidnap me? Am I at his evil lair? Then, why am I feeling no pain? I was just brutally beaten up by Uncle Vernon.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" asked a female voice.

'Woken up?' I thought. Who is the female, and why does she sound so nice. Voldemort's followers aren't supposed to sound nice.

"I do not know." Said baritone voice that sounded oddly enough like my greasy haired potions professor, Severus Snape. But why would he be hear, I thought he was on our side.

"Did the healers tell you how long it would take before he wakes up?" said a male voice that sounded oddly like Lucius Malfoy. Wait, Lucius Malfoy? My eyes flew open in panic.

The first thing that I noticed was that I could see quite clearly without my glasses. The second thing that I noticed was I was clearly in a hospital room and lying in a hospital bed. The last thing that I noticed was that someone or more like several some ones was holding my hands. My eyes flew to the person that was holding my left hand. She was pale with blonde hair, and she was focusing her attention on something that was across my bed. I followed her gaze, and to my astonishment my eyes did indeed land on Severus Snape. What is he doing here? Wait, why am I here in the first place? The last thing that I remembered was getting beaten up by Uncle Vernon. Did they find me? If so, how?

I heard a startled gasp to my right, my eyes immediately flew over to land on none other than a grinning and happy Lucius Malfoy, "He's awake!" He said excitedly. All I could think was, this cannot be good.


	9. And the Truth shall Set You Free? Part 3

And the Truth shall Set You Free? Part 3

Harry's (Cepheus) POV

As soon as Malfoy had announced that I was awake, Snape rushed out the door leaving me with the Death Eater and his wife. I was terrified, and I had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen.

Five minutes later, Snape was back. But a team of healers was following him. Why were there healers here?

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, we are glad to see that you are awake." Said one of the healers. Mr. Malfoy was hurt? I turned to look at him, wanting to know how he had gotten hurt. "Are you in any pain?" She continued.

If he were out bed, then why would he be in pain? I thought. Obviously, he is not in pain. But, he was looking at me as if expecting me to respond. Snape cleared his throat causing me to turn my attention towards him. He leaned towards the healer and whispered something in her ear.

"I apologize, Mr. Potter. I thought you knew already." Said the Healer. "Would you mind answering my former question? Are you in any pain?"

"I am fine," I said. "But what do I not know. My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"We will fill you in later," Snape said. "For now let the healers finish their work and ensure that you have recovered from the abuse that you were subjected to." Heat rose into my cheeks at his words as I looked away and tried to hide from every ones penetrating and judging gaze.

"I fell." I muttered. The adults glanced at each other before turning their attention back to me.

"I can assure you Mr. Potter, that I know that you did not fall. I was the one that brought you the hospital after all." Said Snape.

"What?" I asked. "How did you find out?"

"I found out because the Headmaster told me that you were in danger and I came to rescue you and help you. He must have something keyed to you to alert him as to when you are in danger. However, the Child Welfare Services department was also notified, and they are only notified when a child under the age of 17 is in extreme danger." Snape replied.

"Before this continues, Professor, do you mind if we finish scanning our patient and making sure that he is okay." Asked the healer.

"Of course," said Snape, "My apologies." My eyebrows rose in surprise. I never knew that Snape had manners. I never thought that I would experience the day when I would hear Snape apologizing to anyone.

"Thank you, Professor." Said the healer. "Now, Mr. Potter, are you sure that you are not feeling any pain at all?"

"I am sure." I said.

"Very well. We will be doing a scan to ensure that all broken bones and bruises have gone. Unfortunately, we cannot do anything about your scars other than to not make them look as obvious. Sorry, Mr. Potter." The healer said.

"It's okay. I've lived with these scars for years. My life won't be that much different with or without it." I replied. "No doubt, I will be getting new ones a year from now. I assume that this is my yearly rescue. Although, I do not know how much of a rescue this is. You three hate me just as much as my relatives did." I said.

"We do not hate you Mr. Potter," said Snape.

"Sure," I said sarcastically, "That's why you pick on me in class."

"Potter, I can assure you that I do not hate you or dislike you. I had no choice but to pretend that I did not like you." Snape responded.

"I understand when we are in class, but what about when there was no one there. Like in detentions? You could have been nicer then, but instead you acted like a bloody bastard and picked on my dead parents every chance you got." I replied coolly. At those words, he cringed and a red tint flooded his face. Thinking I had gone too far, I cringed and looked away expecting him to hit me, but when no blow came, I looked at him in astonishment.

"Potter, I am not going to hit you. You are correct. I should have treated you better. I do not expect you to forgive me right away, but I am sorry for not treating you properly." Snape replied.

"We are done with our scans, Mr. Potter. We will release you tomorrow." Said the Healer.

"Thank you", said Malfoy. The healers nodded before leaving.

Lucius's POV

"Now," I thought, "It is time to tell him the truth." I glanced at Severus and nodded to show that I am ready for my son to know the truth. He nodded in response to show that he had understood that I wanted him to explain it, and not me.

"Potter, I have a few questions for you." Severus said.

My son nodded his head to show that he was listening before saying, "I will try my best to tell you the truth, but I am not comfortable with revealing everything right now." Severus nodded in agreement to show that he understood.

"How old were you when the abuse started?" Severus asked.

"I do not know," Cepheus said. "One of the only things that I could remember when I was younger was pain and isolation. There was never a time that I wasn't in pain until I came to Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Snape asked.

"I did tell someone. I told Dumbledore and my primary school teachers, but they all ignored me and continued to send me back there. So, I figured there was nothing that they could do, so I stopped asking people for help." Cepheus replied. "I figured you all knew."

"I can assure you Mr. Potter, that no one among the staff knew. If we did, we would have done something. There's a reason we have Child Welfare Services. It's not common to find a child in an extreme situation. However, in the event that something arises, they will intervene no matter what the situation is. The department even has its own set of aurors in the cases of kidnapping and abuse." Severus said. "Why would you think that we knew?"

"Because the only reason why I got an actual room was because my aunt and uncle thought you guys were watching them." He replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked.

"Before I got my first Hogwarts letter, my bedroom was the Cupboard under the Stairs", my son whispered.

"Ah, yes. I remember Auror McPartlin mention seeing a bed with writing, 'Harry's Room' in it. But I can assure you, that the letters are written magically." Severus said.

"Oh," Cepheus muttered.

"Another question, Mr. Potter," said Severus. "Were you aware that you were wearing a glamour?"

"What's a glamour?" Cepheus asked. Well, that answers our question, I thought.

"A glamour is a spell that helps to change to the outer appearance of a person. It's the spell version of the polyjuice potion. Although, a glamour charm can also simply just conceal certain features such as pimples or scars, it doesn't necessarily have to change someone's appearance completely."

"Oh, I never knew of the charm, professor. Otherwise, I would have used it quite often to hide all my scars." Cepheus said, "But why did you ask if I was aware that I was wearing a glamour? I did not know what the spell was or how to cast one."

Without much flare, Severus waved his wand and conjured a hand held

mirror and held it out for Cepheus take. Cepheus took the mirror from Severus and turned it around. He gasped. "What did you do to me? How come I look like Malfoy?" he asked.

"That's what was hiding under the glamour that was cast by Dumbledore." Narcissa said. "He placed it on you a year and half after you were kidnapped from us. Biologically, you are our son."

"Yeah right. Now that you have mentioned what glamours are, how do I know that you did not place one on me in the hopes of kidnapping me and taking me to Voldemort." Cepheus asked.

"A valid question," I said, "But we know you are our son based off of the identity spell that was cast upon you after the glamours were removed. Would you like to see it? We could also have it recast if helps us prove it to you that we are not lying."

"Could you perform the spell again?" He asked in a timid voice.

"Of course, darling." Narcissa said.

"Sanguis revelio," Snape said. Out from his wand came a piece of parchment that was handed to my son. "I swear on my magic that this spell was performed correctly and that the parchment was not tampered with." Severus said while Cepheus was reading the truth about his identity on the parchment.

When Cepheus looked up, Severus cast a simple lumos to show that his magic was intact. "You weren't lying." Cepheus said. "But then how did I end up with the Potter and how do I have pictures of myself with them when I was very young."

"My guess is that the glamour charm also altered your age." Severus said. "But the truth is that you are twins with Draco, and you are the older twin."

"Wait, Draco is my twin?" Cepheus asked.

"Yes darling. You will meet him tomorrow." Said Narcissa.

"No, I am okay. This is overwhelming enough. I am not ready to face him. He made fun my lack of parents and for years. I am not ready to forgive that either." Cepheus said.

"That's fine dear. It's understandable as to why you don't trust any of us. You can meet him when you are ready." Narcissa said in understanding. Cepheus sighed and nodded in relief. None of us could blame his wariness of us. After all, we were all horrible to him for years. Right now, he only trusts his friends, Dumbledore, and based off of what Severus told me, former defense professor, Remus Lupin. As a result of his appalling upbringing, he has no reason to trust anyone, let alone the people that had tormented him for years. He does not know that, unfortunately, we had no choice as spies to ensure that we did unusual to the Dark Lords nemesis.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to get some more sleep. I'm still tired." Cepheus said.

"Of course, we'll be right here when you wake up to answer more of your questions." Narcissa said in motherly tone. With that, she stood and tucked our son into bed before once again retaking her seat by our son's side. "Sleep well Cepheus." She said.

Dear readers,

Once again, thank you for your support. I want to address the Cepheus/Harry comment. Right now in the story, Harry knows himself as Harry, but his real parents, the Malfoys know him as Cepheus. So, if it is his friends that are addressing him, I will use Harry and when I am using addressing him through his parents I will use Cepheus. Right now, he is used to Harry, but at some point he will get used to Cepheus. At that point, it will be completely Cepheus. I will be making edits to the previous chapters as I continue to work on this story. For now, whenever I do something in his POV, it will be Harry/Cepheus's POV. Once again, thank you for your support, and read on!

Thanks,

Samantha9252


	10. When Should the Boys Meet?

Timeline Hour by Hour until Harry/Cepheus wakes up and meets his real parents and Snape for the first 

July 15th:

1:00 am: Harry is taken to St. Mungos

3:30 am: Severus enters Harry's recovery room and discovers that he is actually Cepheus

4:00 am: Malfoys are awakened

6:00 am: The Malfoys are informed that their older son had been found and head to St. Mungos

9:00 am: Harry/Cepheus wakes up and is told about his identity

12:00 (13:00) pm Harry/Cepheus goes back to sleep

3rd Person POV

Cepheus/Harry was asleep and the Malfoy parents and Severus Snape were sitting quietly by his bedside talking to one another and talking about this and that but not focusing on any topic in particular.

Suddenly Severus murmured, "When are you planning on telling Draco? He still doesn't know that he has a brother, let alone that said brother is his twin and was formerly Harry Potter."

"That's a good question, Severus. I suppose we'll have to tell him. I suppose the truth should be revealed sooner than later. However, as soon as Draco knows, he will want to meet Cepheus, and we promised him that he won't have to meet Draco until he is completely ready." Lucius said.

"I say we give it a few days," says Narcissa. "I think we should get Cepheus used to us and then bring in Draco. Lucius is right, if we inform Draco now, he will want to meet his brother. And I do not blame him, but let us not forget that Cepheus was also abused. We do not want to overwhelm him. I also think it would be beneficial to give Cepheus sometime to himself. Of course, we will not leave him completely alone in the hospital. I no longer trust the people here in the hospital despite everything that they have done. But, after losing my son for nearly fourteen and a half years, I do not want to risk losing him again." Narcissa said.

Severus and Lucius nodded their heads in agreement and understanding. Narcissa spoke the truth. They not only had to take into consideration informing Draco and that too at the proper time. They would also need the go ahead from Cepheus to ensure he was ready meet Draco. If they overwhelm him, it might set him back not only in his recovery but also in getting him to trust them, and that already was nonexistent. So, they would wait.

Narcissa's POV

I watched my son as he slept. He was so calm, peaceful, and young while he slept. All of this was swept away while he was awake. I wanted to blame everyone else for my son's pain and misery, but the only person I felt myself blaming was myself. I wish I could have protected him better when he was a baby. Maybe if I had, he would have been okay. Then again, may be not. My son is a hero after all. He saved us all, and as a result, may be now we will be able to provide a better life for him.

That being said, Voldemort was also back. We will need to find a way to protect him from Voldemort as well as Dumbledore. In the previous war, it had appeared that we were aligned with Voldemort, but the reality was we were spies, just like Severus. The only difference between Severus and me and Lucius is that we never joined the Order of the Phoenix because we did not want to risk our lives or our sons. So, we secretly passed on the information to Severus whenever he was not at the meeting, who then passed on the information to Dumbledore. This is how Severus had found out about that Voldemort was going to attack Lily.

Lucius, Severus, and I also do not support Dumbledore's or Voldemort's goals. What we support is equality for all, not a preference for one or the other which is the case for the two most powerful wizards in the world. Dumbledore wants to give preference to all the muggleborns and half bloods. Voldemort wants a preference for the "purebloods" (I personally do not consider our blood to be purer than any other), but Severus, Lucius, and I believe in earning what a person gets based off of skills and merit.

Lucius and I were so good at what we did that we fooled everyone into believing that we supported the Dark Lord. Yes, Lucius and I went on raids during the first war, and yes we unfortunately had to kill, but the victims that were either tortured or raped, we helped them. After the raid was over, Lucius and I would return and we would give the victims potions to cure or less in the pain, and if the victim desired it, we would erase this memory from their mind with an obliviate. However, we never enjoyed these raids, but we had no choice or our children's' lives or even our own would be endangered.

And now we have our son back. I am thrilled, but I am also concerned for his safety as well as Draco's, Lucius's, and myself. Cepheus is our boy, so we are never going to give him up or hide him away or make the decisions for him, but he still has the cursed scar on him that Voldemort marked him with when he was Harry Potter. We will have to talk to Cepheus and see how he feels about hiding the scar. I wonder if there even is a way. I will have to ask Severus.

 **Hey everyone,**

 **I am very sorry for not updating this story sooner. I was in school till about two weeks ago, and I also took up a summer job. So it took me a while to adjust to a whole new schedule. But here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I also want to take this opportunity to inform all of you that if you wish to leave a comment or a question for me in the comment section, please feel free to do so. I will do my best to respond to as many as possible.**

 **~ Samantha9252**


	11. Hiding his Identity

Narcissa's POV

It had been a few hours since Lucius, Severus and I had decided to wait to introduce Cepheus to Draco. At this point, we were just waiting for our son to wake up so that we could get to know him better and for the medi-witch in order to figure out when we can take our son home. I wonder if Cepheus will be ready to go home when the healer gives the go ahead.

As I waited for my son to wake up once again, I decided to ask Severus my question.

"Severus?" I say. He nods telling me to continue. "Is there a way to hide Cepheus's scar? Because while I accept him for who he was, the Dark Lord will not. He will be angry that we a) never told him about Cepheus and b) that we have kept him and his past identity hidden. I do not want to risk Cepheus's life, Lucius's life, Draco's life, your life, or my own if there I can help it. If we can hide Cepheus's other identity for as long as possible until we can find better accommodations that would be ideal." I finished.

Severus did not answer right away; he took his time to answer. "I have thought about this dilemma myself," he started. "Using another glamour is one option, but I do not know how Cepheus will feel about being subjected to another glamour again and that too, so soon. Of course there are several potions that I can think of that will alter a person's appearance. But, I think the most ideal thing to do will be to get rid of it completely or make the scar fade in order to make it not stand out as much." He finished.

Lucius and I nodded our heads in order to show that we had understood what he was saying. Severus was basically suggesting that we try and give Cepheus a whole new life. A life without fame and glory. A life without a mark to define who he is or was. A way to completely separate his new life from his old one. A life where he is judged based off of his morals, character, skills, and merit. In the process of getting rid of his scar, we also can completely hide who he was.

"But how would we do that?" Lucius asked. "Even magic cannot cure scars, old or new. I mean if there were a way, I would do anything in my power to get rid of the scars that he got from the hands of his "relatives".

"I think Dumbledore knows how," Snape murmurs, "But I do not know how to broach the subject without making things suspicious." Once again, Lucius and I nod to show that we understand what he meant by that. But then I get an idea.

"Can we ask the healers because it is a cursed scar, and maybe there is a way to break it? Once we break it, maybe the scar will disappear." I say excitedly.

"That's a good idea." Lucius murmurs. "There are some very skilled curse breakers here at St. Mungos." Severus nods his head in agreement before saying, "I will go and ask the healer in charge of Cepheus what she thinks and whether or not they will be able to do anything." Then he leaves, once again leaving us alone with our son.

I once again grasp Cepheus's hand in my own, truly trying to come to terms with the fact that my son was once again with me. After so many years, it is just so hard to believe that my first-born is alive and for the most part, well.

As we waited for Severus to come back, Cepheus woke up once again. We knew this only because we were looking at him but would not have known otherwise. He was that quiet.

"How are you feeling Cepheus?" I say in a quite voice in order to not startle him, but he jumps anyways.

He looks at me not answering right away. Finally he whispers, "I am fine. It does not hurt or anything. I am just confused." I nod my head in understanding. I can understand why this whole situation would be confusing. "Am I really a Malfoy?' He asks. I nod my head before conjuring up a mirror to show him what he looks like now. "This is how we know." I replied. The moment he saw himself in the mirror, he gasped. "I look like Malfoy!" he exclaims.

"That is because you are one." I said with chuckle. He blushes in embarrassment at that comment. "Sorry." He says.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I say, "I am just teasing you."

"Oh." He says. "I'm not use to be teased in that manner. My smile turns into a frown at those words because I understood the implications behind those words. He was referencing his past home life of course.

"That's quite alright Cepheus. No one blames you." Lucius interjects. Once again, Cepheus is startled. I squeeze his hand in order to provide as much comfort as I possibly could.

There are a few moments of silence before Cepheus once again asks a question. "So what does me being a Malfoy mean and how will it impact everyone else?"

"Could you explain further, what you mean by that?" Lucius asks.

"Well, as a Potter, I am expected to do well in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms, not that I mind doing well as I love learning, but being a Potter also meant being good at quidditch and based off of what everyone told me, an auror or a healer." Cepheus replied.

"Ah, now there is a question Severus, Narcissa, and I can confidently answer. Severus will be back in a few minutes to share his side, but for now we will tell you about what is means to be a Malfoy and what the name comes with." Said Lucius.

"Severus?" Cepheus asked. "What has he got to do with being a Malfoy?"

"We will allow him to explain his part in the Malfoy family, however, you should know that when you and your brother were born, we named him as your godfather. We understand that the Potters named Sirius Black as your godfather, and we know that you are in contact with him. Therefore, we do not mind naming Sirius as your godfather as well. We will figure out the details on how to make this work later." Lucius said. "Now onto what being a Malfoy means for you."

Lucius's POV

"Being a Malfoy comes with a lot of privileges first of all. If I were to compare the Malfoy name to a muggle equivalent, I would compare it to either being a part of the Prime Minister's family or being the monarch of England. That being said, the Malfoys are not above the law, but we do help in making them. Once upon a time, we were the second wealthiest family in England, but we became the wealthiest when we found out that you are not a Potter. Like in most traditional families, the Malfoy heir has to be a male in order to inherit the Lord of the Malfoys title, and in the event that there is more than one male, the oldest inherits the title. Up until a few days ago, the title was Draco's because we did not know that you were alive. But now that it is known that you are indeed alive, you will inherit the Malfoy Lord title. It's an automatic shift. We do not have a say, but even if we did, we would still name you the heir."

Here, Cepheus interrupts me, asking, "Won't Malfoy, I mean Draco, be angry with me?"

"I do not think he will be because while he will not be inheriting the Malfoy title, he will inherit others, just like you. The Malfoy title will not be your only title." I replied. "That being said, Draco is still and always will be a Malfoy, and that alone brings him as well as you other privileges. Number one, as the heir to the Malfoy lordship, you have a seat in Wizengamot, but you do not necessarily need to be there in order to give your vote. Number two; you are always the advisor to the Minister for Magic. Number three, your name will always be on many of the important ball/festivity invites all around the world, but this does not mean that you have to attend every single one of them. That would be impossible for anyone. However, the balls/festivities are for a particular reason, law, etc. The ones that you do attend show how much that particular reason, law, etc. matters to you. The ones that you do find important, you can send in your written support, and the ones that get neither of the two, well that is obvious. Some events are required of course, such as the Malfoy and Ministry Ball. The Malfoys are also the wizard ambassadors of sorts for Gringotts, as we understand the value of money and are very good at handling finances. In reference to your question about particular jobs, Malfoys are very well known for being successful business men." I finished. "Now, is there anything else that I have missed?"

"No, I do not believe so." Narcissa said.

"I think you have," Cepheus interrupted. "What about Hogwarts houses, assuming that I am still going to Hogwarts? What about classes and grades? Other being a good businessman and the future Malfoy Lord, what else is expected of me? What about Voldemort? The last time I saw you, Mr. Malfoy, was in the graveyard that Cedric was killed in, and I have only seen Mrs. Malfoy in passing. Can you please explain all of that?"

As Cepheus was throwing out question after question, Narcissa and I would exchange glances at each other wondering how we were going to approach answering these questions and/or whether we were going to answer those questions all together.

"Let us start with the questions that you have already asked before you ask anymore," I finally said. Cepheus pauses before nodding in agreement.

Before I could begin, Severus returned. "I just spoke to the mediwitch," he began before pausing and noticing that Cepheus was awake.

"Come join us Severus. We were just about to begin answering some of Cepheus's questions. You can help." I said. "You can tell us about what the mediwitch said later." Severus nods his head in agreement.

"First of all you should know that while the Malfoys have for the most part been in the Slytherin, being in that particular house is not a requirement. And, if you would like, yes you can still go to Hogwarts. As for classes, there is no particular requirement for them other than you have to do well in the classes that you are taking. As for what is expected of you, there really are no expectations. There are no rules written in stone for you to follow other than to carry the Malfoy name and make the family proud. How you chose to that is completely up to you. As for the business aspect of the Malfoy family, I, no, we will teach you." I said.

"We?" he asked in confusion.

"Severus, Narcissa, I, and Draco of course once he learns that he has a twin brother." I said with a smile.

"They will?" my son asked timidly.

"Of course." Narcissa said.

"As soon as I discovered that you were alive, I mentally began preparing everything that I need in order to aid you in your transition." Severus said.

"And as for Draco, while he doesn't know that he has a twin brother, once he knows, he will no doubt talk your ear off in his excitement to tell you about being a Malfoy. As soon as you give us the go ahead that you are ready to meet him, we will inform him of the fact that you are his older twin brother." I finished. Cepheus was quiet for a few minutes, simply absorbing as the information that he had the just been told. Finally he nodded his head to show that he had understood that he had understood what they had said.

"Give me a few days to adjust to being a Malfoy, and then hopefully I will be ready to meet him, but you still haven't told me about Voldemort or what Snape has to do with being a Malfoy." Cepheus said.

Before I could respond to his question, Severus said, "Call me Severus or Uncle Severus. I know this transition won't be immediate and I encourage you to take your time. But those are terms you can call me in private or when we are in the accompaniment of close friends and family." Severus started. "As for what I have to do with being a Malfoy? Well, the Malfoy family and the Prince family, my mother's maiden name was Prince, are family allies. Many of the old families have several. I just happen to be one of the Malfoy's closest family allies. Your father and I are like brothers. We look out for one another, whether it be family related, business related, or even if it is for someone's well being."

"And as for the Dark Lord, the Malfoys nor Severus support him. We have to pretend that we do otherwise he will kill us. Unlike many of the Dark Lord's other supporters, our parents who were devout followers forced us into this. In fact, like Severus, we are spies for the light, but we do not attend the Order of the Phoenix meetings. We just pass on the information that Severus is not privy to so that he can report it to Dumbledore. That being said, we do not support the Dumbledore or the Order of the Phoenix because they believe in granting preferential treatment for the muggleborns and the half bloods. Unlike the two ends, we believe in people earning their position regardless of their blood status."

"Does this include magical creatures?" Cepheus asked.

I grinned at this question. "I am assuming that you are trying to subtly ask whether the same applies to Remus Lupin and Hagrid, am I correct?" I ask.

"Plus the house elves, goblins, centaurs, and anything that may be considered a magical creature." Cepheus replied.

"Yes and no," I started. "Werewolves and half giants do get the same consideration as any witch and wizard would. I would give the same to the others but the role that they play is the role that they want. For instance, house elves want to serve someone. That is not to say that a wizard should abuse them. Dobby was a result of my father not me. He was in our family for generations and while I did not condone abusing him, my father was very strict and harsh. He did not support equal rights for the different aspects of our world. It was because of him that I was forced to join the Dark Lord. However, every new Malfoy Lord can impart what they wish for their future family to keep or follow. Therefore, unlike me, you do not have to be a Slytherin or join the Dark Lord's cause in order to be a Malfoy. You are free to be whoever you want to be." I said.

Cepheus nods his head in understanding. "Why do you call him the Dark Lord?" he asks.

"This is due to the fact that while I do not support him, I do have the dark mark. By calling him the 'Dark Lord' it prevents pain and it prevents him from listening in to our private conversations." I replied.

"Oh." Was all he said before yawning.

"Why don't you get more sleep?" Narcissa said. "We will still be here when you wake up to answer any other questions you may have later." Within seconds, Cepheus was asleep once more.

"I suppose now would be the time to discuss what the healers told me." Severus said. Narcissa and I nodded our heads in agreement.

Severus's POV

"Basically, Cepheus's mediwitch said that they will indeed bring in one of their curse breakers to do a scan on him, but they said that they won't do it until he is well enough for it. They said that they should do it in about three days time." I said.

"Perfect, that is enough time for us to talk to Cepheus and may be if he is up for it, let us talk to Draco." Narcissa said.

"I will inform the mediwitch that we will wait for the necessary three days before doing the scan." Lucius said.

"I will go with you." I said. "I need to get some things from Hogwarts." And I followed my brother in all but blood out of the room.


	12. Everything is up to Him

Lucius's POV

I wanted all the information on all the avenues possible for my newfound son. This includes his scar, psychological issues, and when to bring him home based off of all of this.

I stroll casually, searching for a mediwitch that was already in charge of looking after my son. Not too long after I had left my son's room, I came across one of the mediwitches. She was standing over a medical trolley, writing something down on a piece of parchment.

"Excuse me madam, could you assist me for a moment?" I say.

She glances up at me and says, "Of course Mr. Malfoy. Just give me moment while I finish writing this report up."

I nod my head in agreement, and go over the questions that I want covered at the moment.

"And done. How can I be of assistance Mr. Malfoy?" the mediwitch asks a moment later.

"Wonderful." I say with a small smile. "I was wondering if you could help decide or give me some options that would suit my son's well being."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. Let's go to my office so that we may discuss this comfortably." She says before turning to go to her office. I trail behind her hurried pace.

"Here we are." She says five minutes later as she unwards and unlocks the door. "Come on in and have a seat. Make yourself comfortable. Tea, Mr. Malfoy."

I gracefully sink into my offered seat and say, "Yes, please."

She busies herself with making tea before shutting the door and ensuring that our conversation would be private. A couple more minutes later, we are both sitting comfortably in our seats, sipping our tea in comfortable silence.

"What would you like to know Mr. Malfoy?" she says after a few minutes.

"My first question would be, when can I take him home?" I say after going to through which question I would like answered the most.

"He is healing," she starts. "But given the circumstances we think 2-3 days for sure and then after that the decision is up you and him."

"That seems like it is too good to be true." I say after a few minutes "What about introducing him to people or better yet getting rid of the cursed scar? Is there anything you can do about that?"

"Let's start with the easier of the two questions, introducing him to new people. I think your son should just get comfortable with you, your wife, and Severus for now before you introduce him to anyone else. By getting to know you first, he can build his trust in you and meeting anyone else would be an easier transition as a result. As for your second question, we could get rid of the cursed scar as we have cursed breakers working here. However, if you want the best results, we recommend getting it checked and done at Gringotts. They charge a fee of course, but they always have a higher rate for success than we do because goblins have different magic. The healing time is faster and they can perform other services as well. Such as any other curse or spell that he may have on himself." The mediwitch said.

"Would it be possible to keep my son here for a few weeks so that he can get to know us better? Just because I have another son that doesn't know of Cepheus's existence and I do not want Draco to know about Cepheus until Cepheus is ready." I ask.

My final question for now would be, is there anything that we should be aware of, whether it is related to psychological issues or health issues. You hinted at possibilities of curses or spells. Were you able to detect anything?

"Well Mr. Malfoy," she begins, "again, lets start with the easier of the two questions. And of the two you have asked, in a situation like this, obviously neither of them have definite answers, however, in terms of psychological issues, those are more than likely to be there. He was unfortunately abused and for nearly all of his life, he thought he was someone else. So yes, I think problems are bound to occur. An example that I can give you is calling him by the name you and your wife have given him. It may take time for him to get used to. As for any other example that I could give you, Mr. Malfoy, would be difficult because everyone has different ways of responding and reacting and responding to the situations that he has been in. In other words, even the best seerer in world would be unable to predict the outcomes of what his reactions and responses will be.

As for the second part of your question, we weren't unable to detect anything. However, we know just as well as you do, that the real perpetrator behind this is Albus Dumbledore and that man is a very crafty and manipulative man. He may have defeated Grindelwald but just looking at what has happened to your son, even that could be a fabricated story. Therefore, I wouldn't put it past him to put a spell on your son, especially considering he was under the disguise of James and Lily's son, Harry. And especially because despite all the efforts of those working on your son's case to find him, he was undetectable. Despite being alive. And as you know, the only time that the Child Welfare Services aurors have been unsuccessful has been due to the fact that the child was unable to survive whatever he or she was put through. Which makes me think that some sort of black magic, spell or potions, had to have been used for him to be undetectable." She finishes.

I nod my head in agreement to everything that she has been saying, knowing that there was some truth to what she was saying. After a few more minutes of silence, I finally say, "Your advice is very helpful. I truly am grateful." I finish before setting my teacup on the coffee table beside me, getting up, and leaving.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." She said. We continued to chat for a few more minutes before I got up and thanked her for her time. Then I headed back to Cepheus's room.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hey everyone,

I am so sorry for the continuous delay in posting chapters for this story. Writer's block and school have been just a few of the hurdles that I needed to overcome in order to get this chapter up. It has been four and half months since I have last updated, and not a single day has by when I haven't thought about putting together this particular chapter. And either I had homework to finish (perks of being a college student ) or when I finally sat down to write this chapter I couldn't think of what to write. But I have finally managed to put together a decent chapter that I happy to share with all of you.

On a whole other note, the latest installment of the Fantastic Beasts, Crimes of Grindelwald has been released, and having seen the movie, I have slightly referenced that in this chapter. Hopefully you all can spot it . If you have seen it, I would love to know your thoughts and opinions. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Finally, I want to end this author's note with a few more comments. One, I am going to try and make it a goal of mine to update more regularly. I hope to have the next chapter up either today, tomorrow, or sometime in the next week. As an early Christmas present, I am letting you all know that in the next chapter, it will be in Snape's POV as this story once again comes into contact with none other than Albus Dumbledore, himself. I also want to take this opportunity to let you know that in the last two weeks of December, there will be no updates, as I will be out of town and I won't have access to a computer to update my stories. That is not to say that I won't be writing and brainstorming where to go with the story. Finally, I want to end this with a big thank you to all of you for stick around and continuing to support this story despite my long absence. Hopefully this chapter is everything that you hoped it would be and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Thanks,

~Samantha9252


	13. Dumbledore

Severus's POV

As soon as I left Cepheus's room, I went to the hospital floo room and flooed to my private quarters. I was hoping to avoid Dumbledore for as long as possible, out of fear that my anger would explode and then all of our efforts to keep Cepheus a secret would be blown. I also am hoping to use this time as an opportunity to clear my mind and shield my thoughts so that incase Dumbledore decides to go rummaging inside my head, he won't find anything. As cunning and manipulative as he is, Dumbledore's occlumency skills are not that good. Therefore, whenever he has decided to go rummaging through my head unannounced, I have always felt it and thankfully, he does not know that. Plus, by coming directly to my rooms, he will know I am in the castle but he won't know where I am coming from. I always come this way, so at least it won't arouse suspicion.

As soon as I am in my quarters, I head to my shower to freshen up and then I go to my potions lab to get my stronger scar fading cream, calming draughts, and sleeping draughts. You never know when those will come in handy. Then I go to my bedchambers and pack a small bag of robes and my prized potion journals shrink it and put it in my pocket. With all of this done, I am finally ready to face the music.

I leave my chambers and head toward the great hall knowing that it is now dinnertime. With Dumbledore and I being the only ones in the castle, hopefully I'll be in and out as quick as possible, and while I am at it, ask for time off.

I arrive at the closed doors of the Great Hall. Before entering, I take a deep breath and clear my thoughts and mind of all the emotions that I have been feeling all day.

As I continue to walk forward, the door opens to reveal an empty room with one central table at the opposite end of the opposite end of the hall. And at the center of said table was the manipulative goat, himself, Albus Bloody Dumbledore. I want nothing more than to avada kedavra him at the moment, but I restrain myself. I make way to the table and as I am sitting down, the conversation begins.

"Good evening, Severus." The old fool says.

" Headmaster," I acknowledge as I begin to serve myself some of the food that was cooked by the Hogwarts house elves.

"How was your day?" he says.

"Great," I say as I am thinking 'why does he keep talking to me?' "I got some potions done, put together some new experiments, and I took a shower. Not necessarily in that order." I finish as I take a bite of my dinner.

The headmaster nods before saying, "And the boy, did you check up on our young Harry? Is he alright?" 'Do you actually care?' I think before replying. "He is fine headmaster, it looks like he fell off of something and broke some useless part of his body, so nothing unusual as far as I am concerned and definitely not worth my time. Speaking of time," I say, "I have finished the all of my work and I was hoping you would allow me to take the rest of the summer off. I was hoping to go traveling for a bit and find some rare potion ingredients. Is that possible?"

"Of course, Severus. When do you plan to leave?" He inquires.

"Either late this evening or early tomorrow morning. Depending on when I finish packing." I responded. Dumbledore bows his head in acknowledgment. "Very well. I will see you when Hogwarts resumes in September. Good luck." He replies. I nod my head on fake gratitude. I quickly finish my dinner before I head back to my quarters to pack the rest of my most important essential and prized possessions. I pack a few vials and my potions gathering tools. In case he comes down or questions the truth of what I told. I had to take the nonessentials as well as my prized possessions in case I am discovered. Once everything is packed and ready to go, I take one more glance around the quarters before I head to my fireplace. Just before, I leave I set several wards including a detection and monitoring charm around the room, just in case the headmaster decided to come snooping around. I then floo to spinners end before flooing to private, secluded, unplotable, and unknown Prince. As the last Prince in existence, I inherited the Prince title as well as all of its property. Which is pretty fortunate. Having this will no doubt be useful in the future that lies ahead of me and the rest of the Malfoy family. When Dumbledore finds out about "Harry Potter's" disappearance from the Dursleys, the Malfoys will need a place to go. The unplottable and unknown Prince Manor will serve their need of privacy and the protection. In the mean time, I need to get it ready and have it be ready at a moments notice. This meant cleaning and setting up even more wards than the ones already placed around it.


End file.
